Bellatrix Lestrange & her sister Annalee Black
by beargirl1393
Summary: Bellatrix has a problem. One that only a few people can know about. She goes to her twin with this secret, bringing Annalee back into a world that she had left long ago. She would do anything for her sister, even the thing that she dreads most: Becoming a servant of Lord Voldemort. Rated T because I wasn't sure in the later chapters.
1. Bellatrix in Trouble

Bellatrix paced in her room at Malfoy Manor. She was in trouble, and not the kind she could get out of in her favorite way, by shrieking _Avada Kavandra_ until whoever caused her problem was dead. _Who can I talk to? I need to tell someone! Cissy wouldn't understand, she'd think I'm crazier than I am, if that's even possible. I need to talk to someone, NOW!_

She made up her mind. She strode out of the Manor, Death Eaters scurrying out of her way. She was the Dark Lord's most faithful servant, and crazy to boot. Anyone who bothered her would be tortured with _Crucio_ until they lost their minds. And that was on a good day. She exited the Manor grounds, Disapperating as soon as she was free of the restrictions. The Dark Lord had placed spells on the Manor, so no one could Apperate or Disapperate in the house or grounds.

She Apperated in front of a house in the country. It was a beautiful place, but she cared little about the house. She only cared about its occupant. She walked up to the door, took a deep breath, and knocked._ I hope she's in,_ Bellatrix thought nervously. The door opened, revealing a woman who was the mirror image of Bellatrix, except for one detail. There was no Dark Mark on the arm of the woman who opened the door.

"Bella?" she said, apparently unaware that the woman in front of her was the most famous and dangerous witch of all.

"Anna," Bellatrix sighed with relief. "I thought you weren't home."

"Of course I'm home, sister dear, but why are you here? The last memory I have is of you yelling after me that I would pay for not joining the Dark Lord when I left Hogwarts to be a Healer."

At that, Bellatrix winced, and then sighed. "I'm sorry Anna, it's just..."

She couldn't finish. _Why did I come here anyway? We may be twins, but we're different. Anna was as capable of killing as I was, but she chose to heal._ She realized why she had come.

"I need your help Anna," Bellatrix said, before breaking down completely, sobbing into her elder sister's chest.

_Bella crying? Something must be wrong,_ Anna thought as she helped her sister into her house. _When I get my wand on the person who did this to Bella, they'll wish they had never been born. The Killing Curse would look like a blessing._ It was times like this that people could tell that Annalee Black and Bellatrix Lestrange were related and shared more than their looks.

Annalee helped Bellatrix to sit down in a chair, and then waved her wand for some tea. She poured a cup and handed it to Bellatrix, before taking one herself.

"Talk," Annalee said as she sat down beside Bellatrix.

If anyone else had ordered Bellatrix to do anything, it would have been the last thing they would have done, but Annalee was more than just her sister, she was Bellatrix's best friend, the only one she trusted completely.

"I-I needed to talked to someone," Bellatrix started, after taking a sip of her tea.

"Narcissa?" Annalee questioned.

Bellatrix sighed. "She wouldn't understand. I can't tell her anything of importance, she'd tell Lucius, and then everybody would know."

Annalee nodded, assenting. Even after the fight, she had checked up on Bellatrix, sending owls every couple months.

"Is it about your husband?" Annalee asked.

She knew that Bellatrix never really loved Rodolphus. She had married him to please their parents, but she loved another man.

"It's not about Rodolphus, though I guess he is involved," Bellatrix said, sounding faintly hysterical. She took a deep breath, steadying herself, and said, "Anna, I'm pregnant."

Annalee's mind whirled._ Bella, pregnant? That would mean Rudolphus would have been directly involved. Unless..._

"I'm guessing Rudolphus isn't the father," Annalee said calmly.

_That's why I came here,_ Bellatrix thought. _Anna is always so calm. She'll know what to do._ "No, Rudolphus isn't the father. You should know who is."

Annalee nodded, she knew. "Does he love you Bella?"

Bellatrix laughed, her laugh sounding deranged. "Do he love anyone is the better question? I don't even know how it happened."

"I think, if you're in this situation, then you should know how it happened," Annalee remarked dryly.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and laughed with her sister. Anna always knew how to make her feel at ease.

"I know how it happened, but I still don't know how it happened between us. I've always been faithful to him, but I mattered no more to him than a dog. During one of his plans, a few months ago, we had to share a room."

Annalee groaned.

"He came in when I was brushing my hair before bed. He had been out doing something, so I used that time to change. I put on the lace nightgown you gave me last Christmas..."

"It does bring out your eyes," Annalee remarked with a sigh.

"I turned when I saw him in the mirror. He looked like someone had used the stunning spell on him. He walked closer, running his hand through my hair. One thing led to another, and..."

"And now you need my help," Annalee finished. Bellatrix could only nod.

Annalee shook her head. "You have a knack for trouble Bella. I've gotten you out of some tough scrapes, but this is the oddest one so far. Married to Rudolphus Lestrange, and pregnant with your idol's child. Pregnant with the Dark Lord's child."


	2. Confirming What is Already Known

Annalee sighed. "Why did you come to me Bella? Narcissa is closer to you now. She would glory in something like this."

Bellatrix looked at Annalee, tears in her eyes. "Anna, you know that I'm closer to you than Cissy. I didn't want to get you too involved with this stuff. You've never approved of the Dark Lord's plan."

"I'm involved now Bella. I can't let you go back there alone. Who knows what will happen when the others find out."

"I'm more worried about the Dark Lord than the others. We could destroy them all in minutes, but he's so powerful."

"So are we Bella," Annalee said fiercely.

She rose from her chair, pacing in front of the window. "There is only one course I action I can see for the moment Bella," Annalee said after several moments of pacing.

"What is that Anna?"

Annalee turned to face her sister. "We'll have to tell the child's father you are pregnant."

Bellatrix gasped. "Anna, you're crazy!"

Annalee laughed, sounding as deranged as Bellatrix. "We're both crazy Bella. How could we not be after everything we've been through?"

"Did you get sent to Azkaban Anna?"

Annalee sighed. "Yes Bella. Because we looked so similar, they couldn't tell which of us was which. I escaped when you did, living out the rest of my days here." _The small lie won't hurt her. She doesn't need to know why I went to Azkaban._

"I'm sorry Anna." Bellatrix went to her sister, who was still pacing by the window.

"I know you are Bella," Annalee sighed, "I know you are."

Annalee stopped pacing and looked out the window. "Ezzy, come here. I have a job for you."

A house elf appeared by Annalee's side with a loud crack. She bowed, but said nothing. Bellatrix looked at the elf, then at her sister.

"Why does your elf disrespect you so? She should say it is her honor to serve her mistress, or some such nonsense."

"She's mute, sister dear. Bowing is the only way she can show respect." Bellatrix nodded, appeased. _Does she not remember Ezzy?_ "I figured it was safer to have a mute run this errand for me. She will not be able to tell anyone anything, no matter if she wants to."

Bellatrix smiled. "You've always been the smart one Anna."

"Not smart enough," she muttered as she scrawled a quick note on a piece of parchment, sealed it, and then told Ezzy who to deliver it to. Her eyes widened in fear, but she bowed and disappeared without protest.

Ten minutes passed. Both sisters paced by the window.

"It will be fine Bella." Annalee could sense her sister's unease.

"How do you know Anna?" Bellatrix wanted to believe Annalee, but she was still nervous.

"Because I will not let anything happen to you. I will do anything to protect you."

"A touching statement," remarked a cold voice from behind them, "But do you mean it?"

The sisters turned to face Voldemort. He held Ezzy at wand point, and seemed slightly amused.

"Yes I do," Annalee hissed fiercely, "And you will see proof of that before this meeting is over. Now let go of my elf. She has chores to do."

Voldemort put his wand in his pocket, waving the frightened elf away. "I'm curious Annalee," he said, "Why would you call me here? You have never showed the devotion your twin does, so why would you send and elf to me, requesting that I come here, of all places."

"I have never fully agreed with your policies, but I have always wanted to protect Bella. She came here for help, and I intend to help her."

"Oh?" said Voldemort, slightly surprised. "You needed help Bellatrix? With what? And why was it so important that your sister sent for me."

Bellatrix took a deep breath, looking up at the face of the man she loved and admired. "I-I, I'm pregnant, My Lord," she managed to choke out. "Anna performed the spell to test while we were waiting."

Voldemort turned to Annalee, who stood beside Bellatrix with an arm around her sister's shoulders.

"You're certain of this, are you Annalee?"

"Yes, My Lord," Annalee said calmly. "I can repeat the procedure if you wish."

He nodded, so she stepped away from Bellatrix, drawing her wand.

"When I cast the spell, the flames coming from my wand will be amber-colored. If they turn green, she's pregnant. If they turn red, she's not."

Voldemort nodded to show he understood, so Annalee pointed her wand at Bellatrix and cast her silent spell. As the flames reached Bellatrix, they turned from amber to a soft green.

"How do I know this spell works?" Voldemort asked suspiciously.

"If you don't believe me, use the spell on me. If the spell is a fake, the flames would always be green, whereas if the spell is real, they would be red, as I'm not pregnant."

Voldemort drew his wand and cast the spell at Annalee. As soon as the flames touched her, they turned red.

"There must be a surer way," Voldemort said as the flames died away.

Annalee shook her head. "That is how it has been done for centuries. Many witches use Muggle pregnancy tests, because they are more accurate than the flames. They don't even have to go to the Muggle world anymore. St. Mungo's carries them now for convenience."

"I can't go to St. Mungo's Anna. They'd throw me back in Azkaban."

Voldemort looked at Annalee shrewdly. "She doesn't have to go to St. Mungo's, does she? You were a healer there."

Annalee nodded. "I have the necessary supplies in my bag. If you'll excuse me." She walked out of the room, leaving Bellatrix and Voldemort alone.

"Why did you call me Bellatrix? Even if you are pregnant, you should bring that up with the child's father."

Bellatrix looked down. She was standing with her arms wrapped around herself, as if that could protect the child.

"Rudolphus will be pleased. He's always wanted an heir."

In a low voice, Bellatrix said, "I don't believe the child is Rudophus's, My Lord. We haven't been...intimate since the escape from Azakaban."

"Then who is the father Bellatrix?"

"I should think you could answer your own question, My Lord," Annalee said as she re-entered the room, carrying a little box. Annalee instructed Bellatrix to go to the bathroom and follow the instructions. Bellatrix nodded numbly.

After she left the room, Voldemort said, "You know who the father of the child is?"

"Yes, My Lord, as I suspect you do."

He shook his head. "It's impossible. We were only... together once."

"A few months ago?" Annalee asked. When he nodded, she said, "If that test comes back positive, then you are the father, My Lord."

Annalee faintly heard Bella calling her. "My sister is calling me. I'm going to see what she wants. I would advise that you come as well."

Annalee left the room, followed a few minutes later by Voldemort. They found Bellatrix sitting fully dressed on the edge of Annalee's master bedroom, the door to the master bath ajar. She was numbly comparing the signs on the box with the signs on the strip. Annalee took it from her, confirming with a look what Bellatrix already knew.

"You're pregnant Bella." She turned to Voldemort. "Congratulations, My Lord. You're going to be a father."


	3. A Talk with the Dark Lord

Annalee sat down on the bed beside Bellatrix. She hugged her as Bellatrix cried quietly. _Why are you crying Bella?,_ Annalee thought, _you've always loved this monster. Now you can have his child, something no other can claim._

Aloud, she said, "May I speak with you, My Lord?"

He nodded, so she called Ezzy, instructing her to take Bellatrix to the guestroom for rest. Bellatrix numbly followed the elf.

As soon as her sister left, Annalee changed. She went from calm and caring to angry and nervous. She began to restlessly pace as she spoke.

"I suppose that you understand why I've called you here."

"You wanted to show me that I'm responsible for the brat's welfare," Voldemort replied, his cold voice emotionless. Just looking at him made Annalee ill. She longed to use her wand to put an end to this abomination.

_Not yet,_ she thought, _That is another's destiny. I just hope Dumbledore told the boy where the Horcruxes were. I don't want to have to go and retrieve them all._ Annalee was the only person who knew where all of Voldemort's Horcruxes were located, as she had helped him place them. When Bellatrix joined the Death Eaters, Annalee did so involuntarily. After a few months, she left. She had never been branded, but that was going to change.

"I wanted you to know you have an heir. Make use of that. I know you never loved her. It was lust that night, no more. It doesn't matter. Get rid of Rudolphus, so he has no claim to the child, and declare the child you're heir, to rule after you are gone."

"You have apparently thought this out Annalee. Why do you care so much? We both know that you care little for my plans, yet you are helping me now. Why?"

She looked up into that snake-like face with disgust. "I am helping you because it helps my sister. She will not have to fear for the life of her child, or for her own life. I said before that I will do anything to protect Bella. I meant what I said."

She rolled up her left sleeve, revealing the bare skin where a Dark Mark lies on Bellatrix's skin. "I wish to join your forces, My Lord."

That seemed to surprise him.

"Why would you do that?"

Annalee sighed. "My sister will need care, medical care. She can't go to St. Mungo's without winding up in Azkaban, but I was a Healer there. I can take care of her as well as they can, probably better."

Voldemort circled her, examining her. "And after she has the child?"

"I will stay to protect them both."

"I think we have to test your dedication first," Voldemort said softly, an evil smile twisting his face.

He held out his hand for her. She took it, and they Disapperated to a cottage by the sea shore. He pointed one bone white finger at the cottage.

"Shell Cottage. Home to blood traitors. A half werewolf blood traitor named Weasly and a half breed named Delacour. Prove that you are like your sister, useful to me." Annalee nodded, approaching the couple.

* * *

Annalee POV

They were hanging laundry out to dry the Muggle way. Laughing and joking, not expecting an attack. Their wands lay in a basket with the clothes. I decided to make my presence known. I summoned the two wands, then used Incendio on the clothesline. I heard a startled yell from the man, and a terrified scream from the woman. I stepped into their line of sight, the smoke and flames a perfect background to this real life horror story. The man pushed the woman behind him.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," he hissed, hatred in his voice.

"Wrong answer kiddies," I said, stepping closer. "I'm Bella's sister, Annalee, and you are my ticket to join the Dark Lord. _Crucio_," I said, a malicious smile on my lips as I watched them squirm and scream in pain.

I stepped closer and bent low over the woman. With my wand, I carved half-breed into the side of her face. Going to the man, I did the same, carving blood traitor into his cheek.

I stepped back to admire my work. The man tried moving towards me, probably to attempt to stop me. I laughed, sounding as deranged as I am.

"Now, now, little mice, didn't you ever learn not to attempt to fight the cat. _Crucio."_ My laughter mingled with their screams.

I looked over to where the Dark Lord stood. He nodded, and beckoned me over. I used _Crucio _one last time, laughing as they writhed on the ground. Taking the Dark Lord's hand, we Apperated back to my house. He took my left arm, and marked my skin with the Dark Mark.

"You have proven yourself to me Annalee. I have business to attend to. When I call the next meeting, I expect you as well as your sister."

I nodded, and he Disapperated back to wherever he was before I summoned him.

* * *

I sank to the ground, sobs wracking my body. _I just tortured two innocent people, just to prove myself to him. It's for Bella,_ I thought. _I promised her I would do anything for her, and I am._ I couldn't get the sight of the couple out of my mind though, so I Apperated back to them. They were laying where I left them, barely breathing. I healed them, able to fix everything other than the words I carved into their cheeks. They would be there forever.

I had just finished repairing the clothesline and clothing when they woke up.

"Did you came back to finish us off?" the man rasped.

I sighed. "No. Believe it or not, I had no other choice. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Yeah right," the girl said, sitting up shakily.

"If I had wanted to harm you, I could've stayed away." I tossed them their wands.

They caught them, looking from the wands to me.

"I think you have some explaining to do," the woman said.

I laughed at her attempt at normalcy. "My sister is pregnant with the Dark Lord's child. She was going to go back to his forces, and I wanted to protect her. The only way I could think of was joining his forces as well. The Dark Lord knows I am different from him, so I had to prove I was like Bella."

"You succeeded," the man muttered.

I laughed again.

"You're mad," the woman said.

"What else is new?" I questioned before Disapperating back to my house.

* * *

I went to Bella's room. She looked up when I entered.

"What did you want to tell the Dark Lord Anna?"

I rolled up my right sleeve, revealing the Mark etched into my skin.

"I joined his forces. I'm a Death Eater too."


	4. Singing, Sleeping, & Scheming

Bellatrix gasped. _Anna a Death Eater? She can't be. Well, she can. She's as knowledgeable and talented with hexes and curses as I am. But she hates harming people. Why did she join?_ Bellatrix knew the answer to her question as soon as she thought it. _She did it for me. She wants to make sure I'm safe, and the baby is too._ Think about the baby caused butterflies in her stomach. _I'm having the Dark Lord's child,_ she thought happily. She was lost in thought, until her stomach turned.

As Bellatrix's face turned pale, she put her hand over her mouth, running to the bathroom. Annalee was right behind her, holding her hair as Bellatrix threw up.

"Morning sickness," Annalee said calmly. "I guess you smelt dinner too."

Bellatrix nodded, still feeling slightly ill. Ezzy was making stuffed shells for dinner, and knew that her mistress liked a lot of garlic in them. Normally, Bellatrix did too, but now the smell made her sick. She threw up again, while Annalee rubbed her back soothingly. Bellatrix brushed her teeth, then let Annalee lead her back to her room.

Annalee tucked her in, then turned to go. Bellatrix grabbed her arm.

"Please stay with me Anna, just until I fall asleep."

Annalee nodded, sitting on the bed beside Bellatrix.

"Sing to me," Bellatrix pleaded as she laid her head on Annalee's shoulder.

Sighing, Annalee complied, singing a lullaby she sang when they were kids. Their mother was never really the mothering type, so whenever they couldn't sleep, Annalee would sing until they both fell asleep.

Now, she sang until Bellatrix fell asleep, before going down to dinner. Ezzy had just pulled the tray out of the oven as Annalee entered the room. She sat at her place, as Ezzy brought her food and drink. The food would be delicious, as Ezzy was an excellent cook, but Annalee didn't even look at her food.

"Ezzy, sit down please, I need to speak to you."

Ezzy nodded, getting a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink before she sat down. Annalee had educated her, so they could communicate.

Ezzy looked at her expectantly. Annalee sighed. She pushed up the left sleeve of her shirt, displaying the Dark Mark on her wrist. Ezzy looked at her mistress sadly.

_Why_, she wrote on the parchment.

"For Bella," Annalee said. "I need to keep her and her child safe, and I figured it would be best if I was near her. The only problem I see is what to do later. We both know that the Dark Lord will fall. I could die, Bella may even die. I know her final wish will be for her child. I need to think of a way to keep Bella's child safe. Even if I'm not killed in the war, I'll be labeled a traitor and shipped back to Azkaban. I think I'd kill myself this time."

Ezzy pulled the parchment over to her again, and scribbled for a few minutes.

_Find someone on the other side. Convince them, they'll tell others. If you both die in the war, they'll look after the child._

Annalee nodded, thinking. "Even if I have witnesses to prove my innocence, I'll still be shipped to Azkaban until everything is settled. Those people can take care of the child while I'm there, and if I am unable to care for it upon my return. But who could I go to now that Dumbledore is dead?"

Without further thought, she Disapperated, scaring Ezzy half to death. She appeared at the only place she could think of: Shell Cottage. She walked up to the door and rang the bell. The blonde woman opened the door, looking surprised and a little frightened when she saw who it was.

"I know I have no right to expect any favors after what I've done to you, but I need your help."


	5. Enemies & Friends

Fleur was surprised. She and Bill had just sat down to eat when the doorbell rang. When she answered it, she was surprised and frightened to see the woman who had tortured, then healed, her and Bill earlier.

"I know I have no right to expect any favors after what I've done to you, but I need your help," the strange woman said.

"Come in," Fleur said, too startled to say anything else.

She closed the door after the woman entered, still feeling slightly nervous. She still had the mark that proved this woman was dangerous. She seemed to know what Fleur was thinking.

"Here," she said, handing Fleur her wand.

"Why did you do that?"

The woman sighed. "I wanted to prove that you have to fear from me. My name is Annalee, by the way."

"I'm Fleur," Fleur said, surprised at how sane the strange woman was.

"Who was at the door dear?" Bill asked as she re-entered the kitchen.

"Well..." she said, unsure how to begin.

She moved, so Bill could see their guest.

He quickly drew his wand, yelling, "_Crucio!."_

Annalee remained standing. Her face was impassive, her lips set in a straight line. The only sign of her discomfort was one only one person would notice, a slight hardening of her eyes.

"Bill, stop!" Fleur cried.

He lowered his wand. "She tortured us Fleur! Why shouldn't she have a taste of the same before she hurts us again."

"She can't hurt us. She gave me her wand, so I wouldn't be as afraid of her."

Bill looked at Fleur, holding two wands, and then at Annalee, who had neither moved nor spoke. "What do you want?" he snarled at her.

Annalee sighed. "When I spoke to you before, when I healed you both, do you remember why I told you I had to hurt you?"

Bill shook his head, but Fleur nodded thoughtfully. "You said your sister was pregnant. She's a Death Eater, so you needed to be one too so you could protect her."

Annalee nodded. "Exactly. That solves one problem, but leaves me with another. The Dark Lord is going to fall. I helped Dumbledore ensure that. After the battle, Bellatrix and I could be dead. If we aren't, we'll be sent to Azkaban. I have no proof that I am against the Dark Lord. I know Bella, her only thought will be for the life of her child."

Fleur was beginning to understand. "You want us to take care of the child if you can't."

Annalee nodded again.

"Are you mad?" Bill asked incredulously.

Annalee nodded again. "How could I not be, after everything that's happened? I'm lucky I'm sane enough to talk to you now."

Bill and Fleur looked at each other. "It sounds like you're telling the truth, but how do we know we can believe you. We don't have any truth serum."

"Use _Imperio_," Annalee said. "It's as effective as truth serum, and faster too."

"You want us to use one of the Unforgiveable Curses on you, to prove your innocence?"

Annalee smiled again, causing Fleur to wonder how deranged she really was. "You had no problem using _Crucio_, why should it bother you to use _Imperio_?"

Bill looked at Fleur, who nodded. He cast the spell, and began to question Annalee. She could have fought it, but didn't. _They need to know I'm telling the truth._

**An hour later**

Annalee felt the spell lift. Bill and Fleur looked a little scared.

"What's wrong?" Annalee asked concernedly.

Fleur just shook her head, but Bill said, "We asked about more than we were supposed to. We asked about your past, and you told us everything."

"Of course I did," Annalee said, looking at them like they were soft in the head. "I had to answer every question truthfully, even though I would have told you to mind your own business under normal circumstances."

"Well, we believe that you are telling the truth."

Annalee nodded, smiling gratefully. Fleur smiled back, a little, as she said, "We also have a plan, so that if you're alive after the war you won't have to go to Azkaban. Or at least not for long," Fleur amended.

As Bill and Fleur proceeded to tell Annalee their plan, she smiled gratefully. _If they can get me out,_ Annalee thought, _Bella and I can change places. She'll be able to raise her child._ She was still thinking when she left Shell Cottage an hour later to return to her house and her sister.


	6. Nightmares

She Apperated in her kitchen, where Ezzy was waiting for her.

"Is my sister ok?"

Ezzy nodded.

"Sleeping?"

Ezzy nodded again. She went to the oven, pulling out the plate of stuffed shells she had kept warm for her mistress. Annalee shook her head as Ezzy sat the plate on the table.

"I can't eat right now Ezzy. Too much has happened, and I still have to check on Bella. You eat, I'll get something later."

Before Ezzy had time to write her protests, Annalee had used _Accio_ to summon crackers and ginger ale. She left the kitchen, going upstairs to the guestroom where Bellatrix was sleeping. She woke up when Annalee opened the door. _She still doesn't look very good._ The smell of the stuffed shells drifted up the steps, making Bellatrix head for the bathroom. She threw up again, while Annalee held her hair. After she had brushed her teeth, Annalee led her back to the bed, then went to close the door.

"The smell won't be as strong this way," Annalee said as she walked back to where her sister was laying. "We're going to have to move your room. Ezzy wasn't thinking and gave you the room right above the kitchen."

Bellatrix rubbed her stomach. She had a small bump, but it would be a few months before anyone noticed. _I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl, _Bellatrix thought._ I hope that if it's a boy, he'll look like Tom did when we were in school._ Annalee interrupted her sister's musings.

"I brought you some crackers and ginger ale. You should be able to keep that down."

Bellatrix nodded, taking a cracker from the plate and nibbling on it. After she finished it, she obediently took a sip of the ginger ale Anna offered her. She ate all of the crackers, and finished a glass of ginger ale. As she refilled the glass, Annalee finally spoke.

"You're going to have to be careful Bella. Too much stress isn't good for the baby, and our lives aren't exactly peaceful right now."

Bellatrix nodded. "I'm glad that you're coming with me Anna. I couldn't do this without you."

Annalee just smiled calmly. She started humming, and Bellatrix soon fell asleep. She left her sister's room, going to her own and dressing for bed. She lay awake most of the night. Visions of Bellatrix being tortured or killed, memories from Azkaban, and thoughts of what would happen if the Dark Lord knew of her treachery flashed in front of her, whether her eyes were open or closed. Eventually she gave up trying to sleep at all.

She went and showered, then dressed for the day. She sat on her porch as the sun rose._ How many sunrises do we have left? How many sunrises will we see as free women, Bella and me? The Dark Lord's plan for the attack on Hogwarts isn't for a year yet. That's time enough for Bella to have her baby. After that, I can't help her. It will be up to Bill and Fleur. I hope they will help. Their plan is tricky, but if we pull it off, we'll be able to escape death and Azkaban. Either way, Bella will live. I will not leave her to rot in Azkaban, and I will not see her killed, or worse._

Her musings were cut off as she heard the sound of retching inside the house._ Bella's awake,_ Annalee thought as she re-entered the house, going to comfort her sister.


	7. Pain

She reached her sister's room as Bella was brushing her teeth.

"Breakfast doesn't appeal to you Bella?" Annalee asked sympathetically.

Bella just shook her head, still a little pale.

"Does anything sound good?" Annalee asked, wanting her to eat something.

"Pancakes," Bellatrix said musingly, "With strawberries, like you made when we were little."

"I'll make some for you, as soon as I show you to your new room. It's nearer to mine, and farther from the kitchen."

Bellatrix just nodded, following her sister out of her room and down the hall. She held her breath, not wanting to smell the bacon Ezzy was frying.

Annalee left Bellatrix in her new room, going down to the kitchen. She waved her wand to assemble the ingredients necessary to make pancakes. Ezzy shot her I questioning glance, too busy to grab parchment and a quill.

"Bella's stomach can't handle the smell of the bacon, so I'm making her what she craves, pancakes with strawberries, like I made when we were kids."

She finished with breakfast, then took it up to her sister.

"Aren't you eating Anna?" Bellatrix asked as Annalee turned to leave.

"I'll have some bacon, sister dear, but first I have some errands to run."

Bellatrix nodded as Annalee left, not wanting to keep her sister from her errands. She already felt bad that Anna was giving up her quiet life to come with her, though if Bellatrix knew the extent of what Annalee was planning to do, she would have been shocked.

Entering the kitchen, Annalee said, "Ezzy, I have to go talk to those people again. Bella is eating, if she asks where I'm at, just tell her I'm running errands and will be back later."

Ezzy nodded and watched sadly as her mistress disapperated once again.

_She's barely eaten since that woman arrived,_ Ezzy thought as she finished cooking. _She brought her problems to Mistress Anna, and now my poor mistress will end up dead because of her. She should have handled her problems alone. Then Mistress Anna would be safe._

Ezzy was protective of her mistress. Annalee had taken her in and educated her, while her mother had suggested killing the poor elf because of her disability. Annalee had been punished severely by her mother, tortured with the Cruciartus Curse as usual when she was in trouble, but in the end Ezzy had been allowed to serve Annalee, while the others ignored her. Kreatcher had been ordered to not serve Annalee, but he would still help her.

Annalee apparated outside Shell Cottage. At the sound of the crack that accompanied her materialization, Fleur opened the door. She smiled slightly as Annalee approached, and Annalee smiled back.

"Hello Annalee," Fleur said as Annalee entered the house.

"Hello Fleur. Call me Anna, please, it's shorter. How are you?"

"I'm fine Anna. How are you?" Fleur eyed the woman in front of her. "You look like you haven't slept a wink."

Annalee smiled, and said, "I'm fine. I had nightmares, nothing unusual."

"You have nightmares often?"

"Most nights," Annalee said sadly. "My time in Azkaban wasn't pleasant."

Fleur looked at her sadly. _This woman has given up a lot for her sister._ Annalee had told Fleur the real reason she had been sent to Azkaban, because she attempted to help her sister. She also found out the real reason she was released, that Dumbledore had let her go because of the information on Horcruxes she had given him.

"Others are here," Fleur said as they walked toward the kitchen.

"Who?" Annalee asked curiously.

Fleur didn't have a chance to answer, as they entered the kitchen at that moment. There were five people sitting at the kitchen table, aside from Bill. She recognized them, vaguely. Two, a balding man and a woman with red hair, were obviously Weasley's. She recognized two of the others as Aurors, Kingsley Shaklebolt & Nymphadora Tonks, and the last was Remus Lupin. She remembered Bella mentioning him. She had little time to think this, because as soon as she entered the room with Fleur, she had five wands pointing at her.

Annalee sighed as she tossed her wand onto the table. She wanted them to see she wasn't a threat. It didn't work as well as she hoped, however, because as soon as the wand left her fingers, the others cast their spells. Five mouths said, "_Crucio,"_ and Annalee felt more pain than ever before. Her mother had often used _Crucio_ if Annalee did something unacceptable, like saying she didn't care about blood status. This repeated abuse made Annalee more used to the pain. She was able to hide the fact that she felt anything as she was hit with the spell once. The pain multiplied by five took her breath away, but she managed to keep her face composed, at least until the pain summoned a blackness that ate at her vision.

She was unconscious before she hit the ground. Fleur rushed forward, as Bill explained to the others why she was there. The last thing Annalee heard before she lost control of her senses was Fleur calling her name.


	8. Nothing Like Her Sister

Annalee writhed on the couch in Shell Cottage. Fleur worriedly wet her forehead with a wet washcloth, as she was burning up. After the others had been told why Annalee was there, that she was the contact they had been informed of, they were ashamed of their actions.

"Did you see her when those curses hit her?" Kingsley asked in his deep voice.

"She looked completely calm, like nothing had happened. How did she do it? The pain must have been intense," Bill mused.

He had been impressed when Annalee had showed no ill effects when he used _Crucio_, but considering what he learned about her past, that her mother used to torture them with that very curse, it didn't surprise him anymore that she could stand up to the curse. But times five?

"She's strong," Fleur murmured, mostly to herself. "You heard what she said Bill. Her mother always used _Crucio_ if she thought her daughters weren't acting like respectable Blacks. She even said that she stood in front of her sisters, accepting their punishment and more, so they didn't have to."

Molly Weasley moved forward. "Why did she toss away her wand? She could have probably disarmed or cursed all of us, but she didn't even try."

Fleur sighed, looking up in annoyance at her mother-in-law. "We already explained that she did it so you would know to trust her. She trusted me enough to come back. I promised her that nobody would harm her, that it was safe to trust you all." Fleur looked at them with tears in her eyes. "I was wrong."

"No you weren't," a calm voice said.

Everyone spun around, focusing on the person speaking. Annalee's eyes were open, and she was attempting to rise. Fleur helped her to sit up, before asking her what she meant.

Annalee sighed. "I have no right to expect your help at all. I'm as evil as the others, yet you are helping me and my sister." Annalee cast her eyes to the ground, ashamed. "I deserved worse than what I got."

The others were stunned.

"Anna, you said you never participated before...that the first time you actually harmed anyone for Vo-"

"Don't speak his name," Annalee hissed, "He has a spell set up. When you say his name, everyone knows. Protection spells are worthless. If you say the Dark Lord's name, Death Eaters would be here in seconds, perhaps even the Dark Lord himself. We all would be lost."

The others were stunned into silence once more.

"So that's how so many people are being found..." Remus said, understanding.

Annalee nodded. "Only those who oppose him speak his name, so by tracking those who speak his name, he has an advantage over you."

"We'll have to inform the other members of the Order," Tonks said firmly.

"They'll need to know to avoid capture," Remus agreed.

Annalee attempted to stand. The attempt made her want to be sick. Her chest was on fire, and her head felt as though it had been repeatedly been beaten by a Bludger. Nonetheless, she managed to stand on her own, and began to walk towards the door. Fleur was surprised by Annalee's action.

"Where are you going?"

Annalee sighed. "I have to return to my sister. She's not at her best right now, and she needs someone she trusts with her. I'm sorry for taking up your time," she said apologetically, "But I can sense that this isn't going to work. You don't trust me, and I understand that."

She continued walking, but the room began to spin more violently. She couldn't tell which direction she needed to go. She stumbled, and the person nearest to her automatically caught her. Her vision was blurred, but she saw freckles and glasses. _Weasley,_ she thought to herself.

"Thank you for catching me Mr. Weasley. I do not know if I would have survived a second fall so soon after the first."

Arthur Weasley was a little surprised to be thanked by Annalee as he caught her and set her back on her feet. He expected to be called blood-traitor, filth, or the like.

As if she read his thoughts, she said, softly, "I am not my sister, no matter how much I look like her. My mother's cruelty did nothing to affect my views on the world, except to make me despise her pure-blood mania even more."

Annalee stood quietly, thinking, for a moment, before asking, "Is it alright if I summon my wand?" When the others looked worried, she raised her hands, saying, "I won't use it against you all. I promise."

They looked at each other before turning to Kingsley. He was the elder Auror, so he would make that decision.

"Fine," he assented, "But if you betray us..."

Annalee rolled her eyes at the dramatic statement and silently summoned her wand. It flew to her fingers, making her feel safe again.

She thought of a happy memory, one of the few she had, and said, "Expecto Patronum."

A silver snake slithered lightly from the wand, looking at its conjurer for instruction. She cast an additional spell, one that would enable the Patronus to carry her message. The others in the room looked at Annalee anxiously. They were worried, wondering what she was going to do, and slightly surprised that a Death Eater could conjure a Patronus.

"My errands are nearly finished," she said, making them think she'd lost her mind. "I'll be home soon Bella. If you need anything, just call for Ezzy." The Patronus took off, to deliver her message to her sister.

"You didn't tell her what you've done, did you Anna?" Fleur asked as the Patronus gracefully slithered through the wall, out of sight.

Annalee shook her head sadly. "She would not agree, she believes in the Dark Lord, she loves the heartless bastard."

Tonks raised an eyebrow. "I guess you are not his most loyal follower."

"No, and I am not the only disloyal follower either. I had the idea to talk to you, because my elf suggested it, but also because I knew of another who had."

"Who?" Bill asked eagerly.

Annalee shook her head, saying with a small smile, "If you wanted to know all of my secrets, you should have asked more when I was Imperiused. I will not willingly tell another's story."

Annalee's smile was slightly sad as she thought of the other disloyal follower. _It's been so long since I've seen him,_ she thought, as the others all nodded, assenting. One thing was evident to the Order members as they sat to discuss their plans with Annalee, and it was that Annalee Black is nothing like her sister.

After they finished speaking, she disapperated back to her house. She landed in her kitchen, falling to the ground.

_Mistress!_ Ezzy silently screamed.

She ran to her fallen mistress, sitting and placing her head in her lap. She stroked Annalee's hair.

_This is all because of her sister,_ Ezzy thought venomously._ If she hadn't had come, none of this would've happened._

Annalee stirred, sitting up slowly so she didn't fall right back over. "Can you get me a glass of water Ezzy?" Annalee asked, needing something to drink, but unable, in her current state, to fetch it for herself.

The elf nodded, and did as she asked.

As Annalee sipped her water, hoping to calm her pounding head, Ezzy came over with a piece of parchment. Annalee tried to read it, but the pounding in her head made that impossible. Instead, she used Legilimency to enter Ezzy's mind, hearing what the elf thought.

_Before you get up to go see your sister, you should eat. You will kill yourself if you keep running around recklessly._

Annalee smiled at the reproachful tone of the elf's thoughts. Conceding with a smile, she sat and ate a few pieces of bacon, to calm Ezzy down.

After the elf was thus appeased, Annalee went to her sister's room, glad that the walls no longer spun, even though her chest was still burning. Worse than the burning was the pain, like a hippogriff was sitting on her chest. She pushed the pain to the back of her mind, as she always did around her sisters. _Bella would only worry,_ she reasoned, _and I can't tell her what happened anyway._ She found Bella laying on her bed, reading one of the books from her personal library. As she entered, she could see the title, _The Hunchback of Notre_ _Dame_.

"An odd choice for you Bella," Annalee teased.

Bellatrix looked up in surprise. "Anna, when did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago, do you like the book?"

Bellatrix nodded, seeming a little surprised at the admission of that fact. "It's a book by a muggle author, but it's good anyway. You have a lot of books Anna. I think you have more than Severus."

Annalee just laughed, even though her heart ached at the mention of Severus.

Suddenly, Annalee felt a burning pain on her left arm. She looked at it, noticing the Mark wiggling. Bella's was moving as well.

"Time for my first official meeting as a Death Eater," Annalee muttered, as she grabbed her sister's hand and Disapperated to Malfoy Manor.


	9. The Meeting & An Old Friend

Annalee and Bellatrix landed just outside the gates of Malfoy Manor. They walked swiftly, entering the dining hall where all of the Dark Lord's followers sat around the oval table. Bellatrix swiftly strode to her customary place on the Dark Lord's left hand side. As she followed her sister, Annalee made sure that her occulemency shields were up. When she helped Dumbledore all those years ago, he taught her to close her mind, ensuring that no one, not even her sister, would ever know what she'd done. As she took her seat beside Bella, she locked eyes with the one person other than Dumbledore who knew her secret. She knew his secret, and told him her's in return.

"It's been too long Severus," Annalee said, her voice and face devoid of all emotion.

"Indeed," he drawled, his tone matching hers. "After the meeting, we will have to get reacquainted."

She smirked. "How do you know you haven't been replaced?"

The others laughed crudely.

Severus smirked slightly as he asked, "How do you know that _you_ have not been replaced?"

Annalee, with a matching smirk, replied, "If I had, you wouldn't have been so eager to get _reacquainted._"

Before Severus could reply, Voldemort made his appearance. As the meeting went on, Annalee's attention wandered. She noticed that Rudolphus was missing. _Maybe the bastard took my advice after all,_ Annalee mused. She also couldn't stop thinking of Severus. She missed him. They had grown close after Dumbledore freed her from Azkaban in exchange for information about the Horcruxes. She thought it was noble, how he was looking after Lily Evans's son, even though he loathed James Potter. They had grown close over the years, but since he was appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts, they hadn't had much time to talk. Letters weren't safe, because they could be intercepted, and he had little time to spare to visit. Now that Bella was staying with her, there really was no place for them to go to talk.

She tuned back into the meeting as Voldemort mentioned Bella.

"Darling Bellatrix has informed me of Rudolphus's treachery, and he has been dealt with accordingly. He had only remained in our ranks to see how far this disgusting treachery spread before he was killed without mercy. Bellatrix is loyal to me, and we have decided to marry, to help her forget the traitorous scum she was previously with. She is expecting my heir."

Whispers flew up and down the length of the table. Severus was the only one who seemed unconcerned, although he looked at Annalee questioningly. _Later,_ her eyes said. He nodded once in reply.

The meeting was over shortly after. Narcissa came over as soon as Voldemort disappeared, hugging Annalee tightly.

"It's so good to have you join us Anna," she gushed. "If you hadn't then you would have missed the birth of your niece or nephew. You've already missed much of Draco's life," she added reproachfully.

_Yes, and a spoiled brat you have raised him to be,_ Annalee thought with distaste. She noticed Severus standing by the door, waiting for her.

"If you'll excuse me Narcissa, I have to go. Bella, you'll be alright?"

Bellatrix nodded. "I'll be here talking to Cissy for a while Anna. I'll be back later."

Annalee nodded easily as she hugged her sister goodbye. "If I'm not back yet and you need anything, just tell Ezzy."

She walked over to Severus, taking the hand he held out for her. She smiled slightly as he kissed her hand lightly.

"My house is no good," she whispered. "Bella is staying with me. I doubt you're quarters are any better, with the Carrows lurking around."

"Indeed, my quarters at Hogwarts are not ideal. However," he said as he opened the gates, "I have somewhere else in mind."

His grip on her hand tightened as they turned on heel, Disapperating to Spinner's End.

"Where are we?" Annalee asked, looking at the slightly dreary room she landed in.

She dropped Severus's hand as she approached the bookshelves that lined the walls, running a finger lightly across the spines.

"My childhood home at Spinner's end. When my parents died, it was left to me. It's where I spend my time outside of Hogwarts."

"When you're not nearly getting yourself killed spying for Dumbledore anyway."

His face tightened at her words. Annalee stopped browsing and returned to his side, wrapping her arms around his waist and burrowing her face in his chest. He hugged her closer, bending his head to bury his face in her hair.

"I'm sorry," Annalee murmured, "I didn't mean to mention Dumbledore. I know you miss him."

"I do," he replied, his voice slightly muffled by her hair. "I never should have killed him. He trusted me, he was like a father to me, and I killed him."

Annalee pulled her head back, forcing him to look at her. "You did what he told you to do. He begged you Severus. He was dying, and he didn't want to die in vain."

He nodded, though his eyes were still sad. She knew he'd feel guilty about his actions for the rest of his life. It was one of the things they had in common.

She moved her arms from his waist up to his face, pulling him down for a kiss. He acquiesced readily, kissing her fiercely, making her smile. The pain in her chest melted away as she lost herself in the kiss. She'd missed this. They broke apart a few minutes later, slightly breathless. Annalee leaned in for another kiss, but Severus put a finger to her lips. She looked up, puzzled.

"I want you Annalee, I do, but I want to know why you were at the Manor. Are you a Death Eater now? I thought you had the sense to stay away!"

Her temper flared as he asked that last question. "I guess you overestimated my intelligence," Annalee replied scathingly.

She pushed him away, and turned to leave, wanting to hide the tears in her eyes. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her back into his arms. When he saw her tear-filled eyes, he softened.

"I'm sorry Anna. I did not mean that. I was just so angry that you put yourself in danger. I lost one woman I loved, and I cannot lose another."

Annalee's anger evaporated. She lightly kissed him, saying, "I'm sorry too Sev. I should have told you before the meeting."

"Why did you join Anna? You don't honestly believe that pureblood mania, do you?"

"Of course not Sev," Annalee replied, sadness in her voice as she said, "I really had no other choice. Bella's pregnant, with the Dark Lord's child. Rudolphus wasn't a traitor, but he was in the way of the Dark Lord claiming the child as his own. He doesn't care about my sister, but the idea of an heir appealed to him. I needed to protect Bella, so I became a Death Eater. I've been talking to some of the Order of the Phoenix. They've come up with a plan for after the war, for if I survive."

"At least you seem to have thought everything through Anna," Severus said, a little relieved.

She smiled as he kissed her again, more urgently than last time.

"Bella's not expecting me home for several hours..." Annalee said with a slightly seductive smile.

Severus said nothing, recapturing her lips with his own once more before leading her to his bedroom.


	10. Together Again

As soon as the door closed behind them, Annalee found herself pinned to the bed by a very aroused Severus. She kissed him deeply, tangling her fingers in his black hair.

Suddenly, the pain she had been trying to ignore broke through, making her groan. Severus looked down at his lover.

He and Annalee had been seeing each other for the better part of sixteen years. She had helped him move on from Lily, and he had helped her put her past behind her as well. He had been planning on proposing to her for a year now, but he had been unable to escape to visit her. While he was enjoying the kiss, Severus decided that he would tell Annalee exactly how he felt before she went home. Her groan broke him out of his musings.

"What's wrong Anna?" he asked concernedly, sitting up and pulling her into a sitting position as well.

Immediately, her hand went to her chest. Even as he worried, Severus couldn't help but look at Annalee's chest. _Focus Severus,_ he scolded himself, but his aroused state was not helping his concentration.

"My… chest…" Annalee gasped, the pain leaving her breathless.

"What happened?" Severus demanded, worrying even more now. _Annalee is too used to pain to complain about something so minor. If she's admitting she's hurt, then it is something serious._

"Hurts…" she gasped, unhelpfully. "Cruciartus… times five… focused on my chest…"

Before she had finished, Severus was up and moving, rummaging in his bedside table's drawer for a potion he had invented that relieved the pain caused by the Cruciartus curse.

Finding the correct phial, he quickly moved back to his love, saying, "Take this Anna, it'll help."

Looking at the potion, Annalee recognized it as one of Severus's own creation. He helped her drink, and the pain eased, leaving her able to draw in a deep breath without pain.

"You should have told me you're hurt Anna," Severus scolded lightly as he vanished the now empty phial.

"It's not your job to look after me Severus," Annalee replied, taking his hand in hers once more. "I'm used to taking care of myself; I've certainly had enough practice."

"Too much so," Severus muttered, lightly brushing a piece of her dark hair out of her eyes. "You spend too much time taking care of Bellatrix; you should think of yourself once in a while. Where is your Slytherin sense of self-preservation?"

"About the same place yours is," Annalee quipped, running a finger lightly down his nose. "Have you forgotten that you put yourself in danger every day for a boy who hates the man you pretend to be?"

"This isn't about me Anna," Severus growled, trying to stop her from changing the topic. "Even I have someone ask for help. Every time I needed you, you have been here for me, for sixteen years."

Annalee smiled blushing a little as she said, "You've helped me too Sev. Do you think I could have dealt with my miserable exile without you? You've kept me sane, kept me from turning into my sister. You are my light in the dark, my tiger."

"And you are the light in my life, my tigress," Severus answered, flicking his wand and conjuring his patronus. It had changed a few years ago, and was no longer a doe. It was a silvery tigress, the complement to her patronus although he did not know that.

"Sev," Annalee breathed as she looked at the tigress. Without hesitation, she drew her wand and cast the spell, her tiger joining Severus's. He looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Does this mean you care for me after all Anna?"

"Of course Sev," Annalee said with a small smile, "Don't you know a patronus never lies."

"Will you stay with me?" Severus asked, reaching his hand into his pocket and withdrawing the ring box before going down on one knee in front of Annalee. "Will you be mine, forever?"

Annalee didn't answer with words. She flew at Severus, knocking him to the floor as she pulled him into a passionate kiss. He kissed her back, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss with a slight moan as she pulled away.

"Yes, I will marry you Severus," Annalee said, her eyes alight before she kissed him once more. No more was spoken as they made short work of their clothes and rediscovered each other's bodies, forgetting, for the moment, all of their worries. For now, it didn't matter that they were both playing a very dangerous game that they couldn't afford to lose. All that mattered was that they were back together and would stay that way.

A/N: I don't update this story as much, because not as many people read it, but I am trying. I have the ending (two different possibilities) planned, but it is getting to that point that will be difficult.


	11. Unexpected

Annalee sat in her library room, trying and failing to concentrate on the book in front of her. That first meeting with the Dark Lord had been 3 months ago. Bellatrix was now seven months along. She was obviously pregnant now, and the morning sickness had been replaced with odd cravings at odd hours. She had found out the gender of the child, a girl, and was happy. The Dark Lord had been displeased, wanting a male heir, but had been pacified by Annalee telling him the child could be a seductress, having foes fall at her feet without even raising her wand.

Annalee's thoughts moved from her sister to Severus, her secret husband. Both had agreed that it was for the best that they hide their marriage, just as they had hidden their love for sixteen years. They had married in the muggle world, knowing that nobody would look for a record there. The marriage certificate, spelled for their eyes only, had been hidden in Annalee's secret safe. Ezzy and Kreatcher had come along as witnesses, magic hiding their true nature. Even though Annalee was the last living Black, she told Kreatcher to serve the Potter heir, as he had far greater need. She was overjoyed to hear that the boy had found the locket, and fervently hoped that he would find the rest. There was nothing she could do to help him, without revealing herself. She had told given Fleur a note for Harry, but it would be difficult for her to give it to him, as no one knew where he was.

These thoughts were distracting, but were not the sole reason for her lack of focus this holiday season. For the past two months, she had been noticing things that were different about herself. She had been oddly tired, as well as feeling ill at random times throughout the day. She had even been vomiting with worrying regularity. At first, she had dismissed it as a bug, content to wait for it to pass. When it didn't, she cast diagnostic spells, but found none of the viruses she suspected, magical or muggle. Only one possibility fit, and it was that possibility that was worrying her. _I can't be. There couldn't be a worse time. The war is drawing nearer every day; my life is forfeit if the few people who know of my innocence die. Sev is in the same position. The only one who could vouch for him is a portrait of the wizard that he killed._ _Still, the signs are too similar to be ignored._

Getting up, Annalee replaced her book on the shelf where it belonged before leaving the library, heading to her bedroom and into the master bath. Inside the medicine cabinet was the object she sought, a muggle pregnancy test._ I could have used the spell,_ Annalee mused after she had followed the instructions on the box and was waiting for the ten minutes to be up,_ but this is the surest method. _When the required time had passed, Annalee took a deep breath, then looked at the harmless-looking little contraption in front of her, which confirmed her suspicions. She was two months pregnant, in the middle of the biggest wizarding war in decades._ What will Sev say?_

Annalee drew her wand, conjuring her patronus and applying a spell of her own creation, which would allow no one but the recipient of the message to see or hear the patronus, before applying the spell so that it would carry her message. "Sev, I need to speak to you. Is there a way for you to leave the castle, or me to enter it? It is of the upmost importance, please Sev." The tiger gracefully ran away, delivering the message to its recipient.

Five minutes passed before a silvery tigress landed in front of her. "Anna, I have to go to the Forest of Dean to leave the sword where Potter will find it. Meet me there in half an hour."

Annalee nodded to herself. There would be no worry that they would be overheard, and Bella was already asleep. She wouldn't be missed. Gently, she laid a hand on her still flat stomach. "We will protect you," she whispered as she left the bathroom, "I promise little one."


	12. Telling Sev

Annalee apparated to the Forest of Dean after half an hour had passed, and used a simple locator charm to find Severus. She found him placing the Sword of Gryffindor beneath the ice, as the boy couldn't retrieve it unless he performed an act of valor. Severus heard her boots crunching in the snow and turned to face her as he sent a spell to seal the break in the ice.

"Anna," Severus said, his face relaxing as he smiled, "How are you?"

"I've been better," Annalee remarked before she thought about it._ Shit, why did I say that?_

"What's wrong Anna? Are you ill?" Severus asked, his face creasing with concern.

Annalee looked around and spotted a log lying on the ground, far enough from the lake that they wouldn't be in Potter's way when he retrieved the sword. Pulling out her wand, Annalee transfigured the log into a plush sofa, placing warming charms on it. She then led Severus over to it, sitting down with him beside her. As an afterthought, she placed privacy spells around them, so that no one could see or hear them._ An ounce of prevention is worth a pound of the cure,_ Annalee thought grimly. Severus sat still, watching her and wondering why she didn't speak. Taking a deep breath, she began.

"I have something to tell you Sev," she said, forcing herself to meet his confused black eyes. "It really couldn't have happened at a worse time, but I can't say I'm unhappy about it."

This confused Severus further. "What do you mean Anna? I will help you anyway I can, you know I will, but I cannot help you until you tell me what is wrong."

"I'm pregnant," she said bluntly, unable to skirt the issue further, "You're going to be a father."

Severus blinked in astonishment for a moment, her previous words making sense. _Of course she doesn't regret it, but the timing could have been better._

"Really?" Severus asked, slightly wary. He felt lucky to have Annalee for his wife; he couldn't believe that he would have a child as well.

Annalee smiled. "Really Sev," she chuckled, entwining their hands and lightly kissing him.

He kissed her back fiercely, showing her what his words couldn't express. They kissed for several minutes, until they had to break for air. Severus chuckled ruefully as he drew his wand.

"I should probably send my patronus to Potter now, otherwise I may become too distracted."

Annalee laughed with him for a moment, before both fell silent as the tigress stalked away to lead the boy to the sword. It only took a few minutes for the tigress to return, trailed by Potter. As the patronus vanished, he looked around for the caster, but Annalee's charms protected them. As he spotted the sword, it seemed that he knew what he had to do, even if he didn't like it. They watched as he dove for the sword and was rescued by Weasley, who then destroyed the Horcrux. Annalee longed to go over and tell them exactly what else they needed to do, but knew that that would be suicide.

"I need to get back to the house," Annalee said regretfully as they watched the two boys disappear through the trees, heading back to their camp. "If either Ezzy or Bella notice that I am gone, then that could lead to difficult questions."

"And I have to get back to the school," Severus said, sounding equally unenthusiastic to part with his love, "I loathe leaving the Carrows in charge for very long."

"I will be able to do a spell to test the baby's gender in a few months. I can send you a message via patronus," Annalee said, hating that it would probably be months before they saw each other again, but knowing that it was necessary. Varying from their course spelled their demise.

"I will be there," Severus promised, kissing her deeply once more before undoing the charms on their hiding spot. "Goodbye Anna."

"Goodbye Sev," Annalee said as she disapperated back to her home while Severus did the same, reappearing in his heavily warded office at Hogwarts.

His last thoughts were of Annalee, praying for the safety of her and their unborn child. _Please,_ he thought as he drifted off to sleep,_ I lost the woman I loved once before, don't make me do it again. I don't know if I could survive this time._


	13. New Developments

Two months later, during a Death Eater meeting that all had to attend, Bellatrix went into labor, giving birth to a healthy baby girl. As she placed the infant in its mother's arms, Annalee couldn't help but think, _Bella can hold her child, while I may not live long enough to meet mine._ She was only four months along at this point, but the battle was looming ever closer. A simple concealing spell hid the small bump from everyone but Severus and Ezzy, so that none found out her condition. _We'd both be dead, or worse,_ Annalee mused as she walked back towards the meeting room.

The others were still sitting there, discussing their plan. Voldemort assumed that Harry would return to the school at the end of the year, especially because of his hatred of Severus, so he was planning on sending all of his Death Eaters to the school during exams, which would be the logical time to attack.

"Your daughter has been born, my lord," Annalee said after she had been given permission to speak.

"Exquisite timing Annalee. You enter as I was going to call for you," Voldemort said, waving off her comment till later.

"I live to serve, my lord," Annalee said, even though the words made her want to be sick. _Thank Merlin for anti-nausea potion._

"Exactly, which is why I have a mission for you. Bellatrix will still be caring for the child at the time of the battle, correct?"

"She will be three months old, my lord, but will most likely still require Bella's presence," Annalee replied, thinking she had found a way to remove Bella from the battle._ Now if only I could do the same for Sev._

"You will take your sister's place, pretending to be her so that no one knows anything is different," Voldemort said, "It will not do for them to know of my heir, not yet."

Severus felt his heart clench. _Annalee pretending to be Bellatrix? Dear Merlin, why? She'll be a target for everyone with a wand, except for Death Eaters._

Annalee kept her face expressionless as she said, "Of course, my lord. It will be an honor to help you protect your heir."

"I know," Voldemort said, before he dismissed the others. Annalee was given permission to leave to gather Bellatrix's things, as she would be staying at Malfoy Manor from now on.

* * *

She met Severus outside the gates of the Manor, and he took her hand, apparating them both to Annalee's house. They landed in the sitting room, and soon both were sitting in front of the fire on the couch sipping tea and discussing plans.

"There is no way to get out of this," Annalee said, entwining her hand with Severus's. Her prediction two months ago had been correct, this was only the second time they could meet since they last separated.

"Anna, you'll be seven months pregnant by then. How do you propose to fight?" Severus asked, drawing her closer to him.

"There's no other choice Sev. There's no way the Dark Lord would let me out of my obligation, especially without reason. If we give him the reason, he will Crucio us for not telling him immediately."

"But if you get hit with any spells…"

"My shields are strong," Annalee said reassuringly, "And while I will undoubtedly be slower and less agile, my magic will still be strong."

Severus said nothing, just hugged the one person he could not afford to lose tightly, afraid for her safety in the coming months.

"Did they pick out a name?" Severus asked, keeping his worry for Annalee out of his voice and off of his face as he looked at her.

She wasn't fooled, but let the matter rest. She knew nothing would ease his mind except for her being as far from the battle as she could be. "Lyra," Annalee murmured, burying her face into his neck, "Lyra Riddle." She could feel her husband's anxiety, and cast about for a way to make him relax. She smiled slightly as she thought of the perfect way to distract him; it's part of the reason they had come here anyway. "Do you want to find out the sex of the baby?"

Severus's black eyes gleamed as he nodded, causing Annalee to smile as she drew her wand.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait between updates; I know it's not really fair, seeing as I update one of my other stories daily, but this one is more difficult to write. Thanks to all of you who have read, reviewed, and put up with my very slow updates. So, what will Sev and Anna have? How will this battle work out. Will Severus and Annalee die in the battle, or will they somehow live?


	14. The Baby

"Let's see then," Annalee murmured before casting a spell she had used several times during her career as a healer, and even more recently on Bellatrix. The light coming from her wand enveloped her, shining a light blue. "A boy," she murmured, putting a hand on her lightly rounded stomach and smiling up at her stunned husband.

"A boy?" he questioned, smiling when Annalee nodded. Neither particularly cared whether they were having a boy or a girl, but now they could begin to think of baby names and shop for essentials for their son.

"Sev Jr." Annalee joked, smirking. She could already picture the small dark haired, dark eyed boy with alabaster skin. She smiled as she felt him moving, something that had been happening off and on for the past week.

"Aren't all children in the Black family named after constellations?" Severus asked, teasing her back.

Annalee smirked as she replied, "Since when am I a normal Black? I hated how much importance was placed on astronomy when I was in school. My parents didn't care about any of my grades, except in that class."

"My father didn't care about my grades at all," Severus admitted softly, "Though my mother was happy that I did well in potions."

Alyssa hugged Severus closer, giving him the comfort she could tell he needed. "Your father sounds like an idiot."

Severus gave her a weak smile. "That's one word to describe him."

Annalee frowned; she could tell Severus was hiding something. "What are you not telling me?"

Severus sighed, looking at his wife's determined face. He knew she'd be angry when he told her, but he hated hiding things. "My father was abusive. He hated magic; well he hated a lot of things. He was drunk most of the time."

Annalee pressed a light kiss to his lips, pulling back to murmur, "I won't say something cliché like that's horrible, but I would like to know his address."

"He's dead; he died from liver failure a few years after I graduated from Hogwarts, why?" Severus asked, confused.

"Because there is a certain false Death Eater, who also happens to be your wife, who would gladly show him how a Death Eater tortures someone," Annalee replied, her eyes flashing at the thought of Severus as a child being beaten by his father.

"Hm," Severus replied, kissing the top of her head lightly. "Protective of your loved ones, isn't that a Gryffindor trait," he teased.

Annalee replied by sticking out her tongue, laughing with Severus at the absurdity of the conversation.

"I am a little protective of those I care for," Annalee admitted, "But I have good reason. On my fifth birthday, my father gave Bella and me a set of shrinking keys, for muggle baiting. Bella asked why they wanted to make fun of muggles, and mother got mad and cast the Cruciartus on her, saying that any respectable Black hated muggles," Annalee shuddered, "I can still hear her screams."

Severus held her tightly, humming slightly to try to help Annalee calm down. _I knew the Blacks were crazy, but casting the Cruciartus on your five year old daughter?_ "They can't hurt you any longer Anna," he murmured.

Her head slowly nodded. "I know Sev, it's just…" she trailed off with a small sigh. "This baby will have all the love and affection we never did. And I love my sisters, but after the war I don't know if I'll want them around."

"Understandable," Severus nodded, "Bellatrix has seemed to become more unstable as the years passed, and if Narcissa was any more of a snob…"

Annalee chuckled. "Andromadea was nice, quiet but nice. Her daughter was in the Order."

Severus nodded again. "Yes, Nymphadora, though she preferred to be called Tonks," he replied, rolling his eyes. "Clumsy, but she seemed nice enough; a bit too Hufflepuff for my tastes. She's married to Remus Lupin."

"I know. When I spoke to Fleur Weasley at Shell cottage, one of the people she and her husband invited to hear my confession was my niece. Lupin was there too. Still making Wolfsbane and sending it to him anonymously?"

Severus laughed lightly. "Yes. It amazes me that no one has put two and two together yet."

"What can you expect from Gryffindors?" Annalee asked, yawning.

"Tired love?"

Annalee nodded, burrowing her face into Severus's neck. "Mm, a little. The nightmare have been getting worse. I keep seeing you, lying at the Dark Lord's feet, killed as a traitor. Or killed by one of the members of the Order, thinking that they were killing a Death Eater." She looked up and noticed bags under Severus's eyes. "You don't look like you've slept well either."

"I haven't," Severus admitted, "I keep worrying about whether or not the boy will be able to kill the bastard or not, and then my nightmares run along a similar vein as yours, showing you dead or dying with me helpless to do anything about it."

Annalee bit her lip in thought for a moment before she stood and held out her hand. Severus rose also and took her proffered hand, wondering what she was planning now.

"Since neither of us can sleep alone, the only solution I can see is that you will stay here tonight," Annalee said, smiling.

Severus said nothing, just followed his love as she led him to their room.

* * *

A/N: I know it's unusual for me to update this frequently, but I finally decided on the gender of the baby, so I had to post this. I know 4 months is a little early for finding out the gender, but that's what magic is for.


	15. All That Matters

Standing in the clearing with the other Death Eaters, Annalee's heart stopped as Voldemort remarked that he had killed Severus Snape, making him the master of the Elder Wand.

_NO,_ her mind shrieked in denial,_ NO, he's NOT dead! The bastard's lying. Go apparate to the Shack, you can save him._ Ignoring the murmuring of the other's, and Voldemort's probable displeasure, Annalee did just that,canceling her concealing charms and apparating away to where her love possibly lay dying. She appeared with a crack, right beside Severus, who was bleeding profusely from a wound in his neck. Ignoring the looks she received from the Gryffindor's, and noticing that the boy held a vial of Severus's memories in his hand, Annalee cradled Severus's pale face gently. Her wand was stopping the blood flow quickly, but she needed potions.

"Anna," Severus rasped, opening his onyx to see his love beside him.

"Sh, Sev, everything will be alright," Annalee said, silently summoning potions from his private stores. She knew he would have what she needed. "Hold on for me Sev, for us. You can't die, not now."

The potions flew into her hands as she realized that the three Gryffindors had their wands pointed at her back.

"You will let me heal my husband," Annalee snarled, hastily uncorking the antivenom and helping Severus to drink it, moving onto the blood replenisher next.

"Why should we?" the red-head asked, "You're evil; you're the reason Neville's mum and dad are in St. Mungo's."

"No I'm not foolish boy," Annalee snapped, putting dittany on the wounds that refused to heal with her wand, "I am not Bellatrix; I'm her sister, Annalee. Bellatrix is back at Malfoy Manor, taking care of her three month old daughter."

A little color returned to Severus's face as the potions began to take effect. He focused on Annalee once more, smiling slightly. "I'll be fine Anna, thanks to you."

All three Gryffindors were stunned at the sight of their dour former professor being hugged within an inch of his life by a very pregnant woman who claimed not to be Bellatrix Lestrange. The woman in question pulled back after a moment, pulling a small vile of memories from the pocket of her dress.

"Here," Annalee said, handing Harry the vial, "Several others know the truth as well, but it will explain much for you to see for yourself. Good luck Mr. Potter."

"The Dark Lord will try to bait you momentarily," Severus said, sitting up with Annalee's help, "And it is imperative that you view those memories before you decide to act."

"Can't you just tell us Professor?" the bushy haired girl asked.

"It will be better for Mr. Potter to view the memories, and Severus is in no condition to be interrogated right now," Annalee said, summoning another two blood replenishers and an extra antivenom. "Go now, quickly," she snapped as Voldemort began speaking, his voice magically magnified.

As the three Gryffindors turned and fled, Severus smiled at Annalee once more. "For a moment there, I thought that I was going to die."

"Not while I have anything to say about it," Annalee muttered, feeding him the potions she had just summoned.

She wasn't allowing herself to think, otherwise she knew she would fall to pieces. Severus was close to death, and she wouldn't have been able to save him if she hadn't left when she did. Pushing those thoughts from her mind, Annalee transfigured a nearby crate into a bed, levitating Severus onto it before curling up beside him. He needed his rest, and she knew that neither of them were going anywhere fast. They had nowhere to go anyway, not until Potter defeated the evil bastard who liked to pretend he was immortal.

Placing a kiss in her hair, Severus drifted off to sleep, letting the potions work on his body while he slept beside the woman he loved who loved him in return. Annalee rested her head on Severus's chest, reveling in the embrace, but she didn't relax her grip on her wand. If someone who didn't know about their loyalties came for them, she wanted to be ready. She had already almost lost Severus once today, and she was not repeating that experience.

Against her will, her eyes began to close after a while. As she drifted off, Annalee prayed that Fleur or one of the others she had confided in found them, and she prayed the Harry survived Voldemort's attack. She didn't know what the future would bring, which was worrying, but at the moment she couldn't bring herself to care. Severus was alive, he was going to heal, and that was all that mattered at the moment.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the length of time between updates. I wasn't sure if I should kill Severus or not, and if Annalee should live or not. Rest assured, Bellatrix will be punished. Should Remus and Tonks live? Who should take care of Lyra?


	16. Epilogue

The months after the final battle passed quickly. Bellatrix was arrested at Malfoy Manor, shrieking in denial when she was informed of Voldemort's downfall. Lyra was taken into the Ministry's custody, while her aunt and uncle battled to escape Azkaban. Once Harry and the others testified, using the memory vials with their owners' permission, Severus and Annalee were released, one month after they had been arrested. Azkaban was still inhospitable, but the Snapes endured, simply because there was no other point. As soon as they were out of Azkaban, they began the proceedings to adopt Lyra, while Harry was trying to get them nominated for an Order of Merlin, First Class.

Harry was attempting to see what he had missed, simply because he didn't know it had existed. His greasy git of a Potions professor was married, to _Bellatrix Lestrange's_ twin sister. He still couldn't understand it. He did his best to help them, since the "Golden Boy Glow", as Severus had called it, had never died down and he had a lot of influence. He used that influence to help them escape the unlawful life sentences that the Wizarding public had called for, and he used it to help speed up the adoption process. By the time Balthazar Severus Snape was born, Annalee and Severus had legally adopted Lyra.

They decided to live in Annalee's house, simply because there was more space and relatively few people knew its existence, ensuring peace. They had visitors, of course, and the list was rather surprising. Remus and Tonks (who still went by her maiden name because she **still **hated her first name) visited, bringing little Teddy with them. He was only a few months older than Lyra, and the two seemed close. Bill and Fleur would also visit, mostly to play with Balthazar and Lyra.

Bellatrix was raving in Azkaban. Once, Annalee had gone to try to make her sister see sense. She went alone, leaving Severus at home to watch the children. Bellatrix had shrieked that she was a traitor and that it was Annalee's fault her love was dead. A predictable response from a madwoman, but it saddened Annalee. Even mention of her daughter got no response, showing just how far gone Bellatrix really was after Voldemort's death.

* * *

_Oh well,_ Annalee thought, slightly sad. _It is impossible to have everything. In an ideal world, Bella would have turned on the Dark Lord as soon as she learned she was with child. Instead, she fell more deeply in love with the madman, and has torn herself apart over his death. Even her child gives her no reason to live._

Annalee sighed. Bellatrix would likely rot in prison, if she didn't kill herself first. Lyra would know the truth about her heritage before she attended Hogwarts, so that no other students could tell her before Severus and Annalee had time to explain. _I said that I wouldn't want to associate with my sisters after the war,_ she thought, listening as Severus read Lyra a bedtime story while she rocked Balthazar._ I meant it. Narcissa can hole herself up in her manor, Bella can rot in Azkaban, and Andromedea can continue ignoring me as studiously as she always has. They no longer matter._

She watched her husband gently kiss Lyra's forehead as he tucked her in, smiling as he did the same for Balthazar once he was asleep. _This is all that matters; my children and my husband. They are worth the cost._

She saw Severus smile, with a look that seemed to encompass everything she was feeling. She allowed him to lead her from the room, casting charms to alert them if the children woke. As he led her to their room, she couldn't help her smile. Who would have thought, months ago when Bellatrix first approached Annalee, that everything would have ended the way it did.

* * *

A/N: Ok, this story is finally done. I have to say I'm glad of that, simply because I didn't like how I wrote it. However, this was my first attempt at fanfiction, and I think I've learned enough by writing this that I think my other stories will benefit. I hope that this was at least the time you all took to read it. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
